In computers, components having high heat flux densities (e.g. 60 W/cm2) are in use today. These components must be cooled with suitable cooling arrangements, in order to prevent thermal destruction of the components.
In cooling arrangements of this kind, dissipation of heat from these components is accomplished by means of so-called “heat absorbers” or “cold plates.” In these, heat is transferred to a cooling liquid, to which a forced circulation in a circulation system is usually imparted. In this context, the cooling liquid flows not only through the heat absorber, but also through a liquid pump that produces the forced circulation and produces an appropriate pressure buildup and appropriate volumetric flow through the heat absorber and through an associated liquid/air heat exchanger. The liquid/air heat exchanger serves to discharge heat from the cooling liquid to the ambient air. A fan is usually arranged for this purpose on the liquid/air heat exchanger, which fan produces, on the air side of the heat exchanger, a forced convection of the cooling air, as well as good transfer coefficients.
Because of the limited installation space available in computers, and the consequent high integration density of components arranged therein, a compact design for such cooling arrangements is desirable.